Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most important Martial Arts!
by XAceSaboLuffyX
Summary: Luffy befriends Zoro and in their first day of meeting, the pair get in trouble with one of the "populars" placing them in a sticky situation. Luffy being the big idiot he is beats up a group of populars for Zoro when one of them insults the Marimo. Angered by his persistence they challenged Luffy to gather a group to compete against them in a Martial Arts tournament.


Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most of all Martial Arts—Chapter 1~ Encounter with the ravens and the onions.

A/N: Hullo, this is my new account I'm reposting this story on again. Look familiar? Yes, Codebreaker22 was my old one when something happened so bear with me. I'm moving all the stories from my old account that I want to continue to this new one so R&R please! Well anyway now that I look back to this story it is kinda gross to have little third graders feeling each other up, know what I mean. So I'm gonna make them a little older not old enough for sex but you know a little some of that kissing action and hormones. The good stuff. Oh and of course all that Middle school drama we love right! *silence* (– . –) Ok well off you go into my horrible story.

Restore List: Games, It Started with a Kiss, Childlike Innocence or (Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most of all Martial Arts), and The Switch.

WARNING:YAOI AND SHOTA-NESS, AND NOT BETA'D CAUSE IM TOO LAZY, YEAH I SEE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES! OH AND I CHANGED THE TITLE IT USED TO BE CHILDLIKE INNOCENCE BUT THIS PLOT IS GONNA BE DIFFERENT THAN WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters that I'm using! :(

Monkey D. Luffy rounded the corner of the towering brick building finding the room 803. With a fisted hand he knocked on the door hoping that someone would answer soon due to the howling wind outside.

"How come it became so cold all of a sudden?" He muttered through chattering teeth. Well, he wouldn't have been cold if he was wearing the right clothes. He was so persistent telling his mother it wasn't cold outside, so he wore his usual get up a straw hat poised on his head a red buttoned up vest with cut jean shorts and sandals.

Then again he had no regrets and just endured it. After waiting a few more seconds the auburn door swung open from the inside. The woman that opened it was very tall and had straight jet black hair that stopped at her broad shoulders. Her skin was sun-kissed a light shade of brown and she had the most radiant green-blue eyes.

Luffy's big eyes trailed to the women's face. "WhoHoo for once I actually made it to class on time!" He hollered cheerfully, gliding past Ms. Robin as if she was some inanimate object. The students seated in the classroom started giggling and so did the tall woman. "What's so funny?" Luffy asked confused. The woman just smiled brightly at Luffy making him smile back. She knew Luffy all too well. People just judge the boy to much. Underneath all that rambunctiousness and his daredevil type thinking and another four layers of things like that, he was loyal and a good friend to have. He holds very good characteristics even though he's not on the bright side.

His cheerful smile widened. "It's okay teacher you can teach now!" He exclaimed. Winding his way around the classroom he finally arrived to his new seat. The new arrangements was due to the 6-week seat changer that their class did well every 6 weeks. He had his backpack in hand because the office just told him to head straight for class since he was that late for school. He took out his History binder, but from normal eye perspective you wouldn't be able to tell what it is. Yes, it had a shape and function of a binder, but it had a crap-load of random stuff in it. Well, now we know Luffy's not organized.

After settling all his belongings down not bothering to listen to what Ms. Robin was saying while he did the action of unpacking, he quickly and quietly turned to his shoulder-partner Zoro. Without surprise he was sleeping yet again.

It was Luffy's duty or he felt like it was his duty to wake the guy up the most loud and the most annoying way possible. After several seconds of thinking he thought he'd just wake him up like he wakes up his brother, Ace. So he did.

With mouth opened wide, and hands cupped around it like a megaphone he screamed."HEYYY!WAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUUPPP!" The straw hat wearing boy yelled scrunching his eyes.

The green-haired boy jumped wide awake and so did everyone else from Ms. Robin's droning lecture about the Civil War. Everyone laughed when they saw Zoro wide eyed and in a fighting stance. Though they shut up once he gave them a death stare. Well, one person didn't stop. And that was Monkey D. Luffy still laughing his butt off on floor.

The boy turned angrily over to the raven and towered right above him giving him the most loathsome and most deadliest stare anyone has seen him do. No one ever messes with Roranoa Zoro especially when he's sleeping, unless they're asking for death.

But instead of cowering away, the raven stood and smiled with a little clueless "What?"Zoro was confused,"No one has ever done that before, what is this kid playing at?" He thought.

"Oi kid whats your name?" He asked the straw hat boy. The boys smile brightened. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy but you can call me Luffy if you want!" Zoro gawked at the boy in amazement how could he be so...so...cheerful?

Luffy tapped on Zoro's shoulder."Hey, what's your name?" This made Zoro snap out of his thinking. "Humph my name is Zoro. Roranoa Zoro!" He said with pride. Despite being only barely one year older and just starting 7th grade he had a much deeper voice than the raven with his in between puberty voice. Luffy started giggling confusing the green haired boy. "What's so funny?" He asked glaring at the boy. Luffy looked into Zoro's radiant green eyes and smiled a smile that was just so cute. "Nothing! I like your name."

Heat rose up to his cheeks revealing a slight tint of red dusting his cheeks."Th-thanks" No one has ever woken up Zoro when he was sleeping unless teacher. No one has ever just smiled under his glare. And no one has ever made Zoro blush, until today.

-–time skip-–(Lunch)

A body of a straw hat wearing boy was slumped over the table almost ready to die. "Oi straw hat whats wrong with you?" Zoro asked his sandwich poised in front of his mouth ready to be eaten. "Yeah Luffy-kun what's wrong?" an orange haired girl asked sitting next to him. Luffy vaugly remembered names. He remembers sitting diagonal from her in Science. Noni, Nano,Nani he didnt remember. Luffy didn't look up from his gloomy state."I forgot my lunch at home and I don't have any money for cafeteria lunch!" He cried a muffled sob. "Hungggrrrrryyy!"

Zoro had the aching feeling of pity for him. For some reason he didn't like to see the boy that was so cheerful a few hours ago slumped over. Luffy put his head down on the lunch table pillowing his head with his arms waiting for the dreaded lunch to end. He watched jealously at kids who had their lunch and who happily ate while talking to their friends.

"Oi" Luffy looked up to see a sandwich in his face. "Huh?" Zoro gestures for him to take his sandwich the color of his cheeks darker than usual. "Really?! Thanks Zoro!" Luffy happily chirps. "Yeah, your grumbling was getting irritating geez remember your own food next time!" But that was just Zoro being Zoro. In a different world he would have just gave him the sandwich with words of kindness, but were in reality so let's stick to it. Zoro just stared at the boy seeing him devour the food happily with his famous bright wide smile. Just seeing the boy happy made the training swordsman smile.

"Whoa Zoro I didn't know you could smile?!" Both Nami and Luffy yelled with mouth and eyes agape. "I've smiled before Baka's!" He yelled with his tanned cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the cafeteria from the speakers over head."Lunch is over! All 7th graders may be released for their Electives!" A swarm of teens screamed for joy as they rose from their seats heading for the auburn double doors leading outside.

Luffy tried squirming through the frantic group of students trying to follow Zoro. He wanted to ask the older one if there was anything he could do in return for the sandwich. "Zoro!" "Zoro!" He cried waving his arm as high as he could. Some of the children pushed and shoved almost making the raven fall over.

Someone took hold of his hand and strongly yanked him up from his position on the floor. To his surprise it was Zoro. "Are you gonna just sit there on the floor or are you going to your elective?" Zoro asked with his deep voice.

"Going to my Elective of course!" Luffy shouted justifiably.

They were the last to exit the cafeteria, but neither cared. They strolled to their electives not caring. What good friends they have become even though Zoro does get a little irritated with him.

Luffy reached into his backpack and pulled out his schedule checking again where he was heading. Green eyes took a side glance at the yellow sheet of paper then widened. With quick reflexes he snatched the paper away with a disapproving yell from the other.

No way. It can't be true! Luffy and Zoro had the same classes with each other All Year. Zoro swiftly shoved the sheet of paper back in Luffy's hands wand strode faster to gym.

—time skip—Gym

All the gym teacher asked them to do was jog until he blew the whistle and they could do these activities for options; walk on the track, jump rope, flag football, soccer, or just chill on the grass. Yeah their P.E. teachers was pretty awesome.

After Luffy was done running he looked for Zoro yet again. He first checked the grass to see if he would be sleeping there. Sure enough there he was, his arms behind his head and a content look on his face.

Luffy tried to rush over as quickly and quietly as possible. And those were bad combinations when added with the raven. He sped down the hill trying to muffle his heavy foot steps in the grass. When he finally arrived where Zoro was he had to surprise and laugh.

His hair matched perfectly with the surrounding grass. Luffy wanted touch his hair run his hands through it feel its texture.

But all thoughts were thrown out the window when a looming shadow appeared before them waking Zoro from his nap. Both boys turned to the offender with a confused expression. "What do you want?" Zoro asked aggressively.

"You should watch who your talking to," said a guy with blond onion shaped hair. A nerdy looking boy with pink hair was cowering behind him. "My dad is the vice principal of this school he can expel your right now with how you treat me!"

A/N: So what do you think better? Worse? You don't really care? Well tell me in your very own Review yaaaaaayyy! Just click that little button down there and right a quick little thought of my story. Sorry I love reviews! Well see you for the next update.


End file.
